


Get higher

by symphonic__chaos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Magicians (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Clubbing, Drug Use, M/M, Top Eliot Waugh, but we all deserve, glitter gay trio, it's a college au, not brakebills, smut without plot, this is just pure porn, this is the crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonic__chaos/pseuds/symphonic__chaos
Summary: An AU where worlds collide. A college setting where Klaus and Eliot are roommates and Magnus is their next door neighbor- and they hit it off immediately. After midterms they decide to go clubbing and one thing leads to another.





	Get higher

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for my wife for our anniversary. It's pure crack, but a true friend power trio would be these beautiful bastards.

Two quick sniffs to send the powder rushing up their nostrils to be absorbed and pushed into their blood stream, a rotten habit that both could relate over during those days where much became too much. Sweat dripping from their skin as bodies around them moved in tandem to the music pounding through the room, air, floor, their veins. A sigh was swallowed by a slow, lazy kiss, one that had tattooed hands moving so fingers could twist in unruly, curly hair that perhaps should have been cut a week ago. The other set of fingers found their way under a sweat and water soaked tanktop, caressing the damp skin there, the club theme tonight had been 'Wet and Wild'. Both sets had been through their own hell, had held their own loved ones during their death, cradled bags of drugs, cups of whiskey, wine, fought their own battles. Both held their own type of magic, one to control a connection with the dead and one to control matter and energy. 

"Bathroom."

Energy surged from the cocaine just as hormones flared, both bodies pushing through the crowd to make their way to the black door in the back corner of the club, ignoring couples pressed against the walls as they kissed and let their hands wander. Their hazed minds had them push past the figure coming out of the bathroom, a giggle erupting from the shorter one as a single free, 'Hello' inked hand swung down to slap the patrons ass as they passed, half-lidded eyes following the man as he made his way into the crowd. "Sorry!"

"**Out**." The demand was firm, two more patrons rushing out of the bathroom as Eliot's own hand waved them away. Being a taller intimidating figure had its perks when carried with an air of royalty, something left over from being referred to and treated as the 'High King' in their grade.

A slam of the door was quickly followed by the thud of a back meeting it, a click of the lock on it bearing the label machine printed sticker of 'MAINTENANCE ONLY', lips clashing, messy, desperate. 

Holding and caressing fingers now became quick in sliding clothes aside, the music outside a full roar just barely muffled by the door, just enough to permit the delicious sound of the unzipping of pants. A single stumble of Klaus' naturally clumsy feet after a step towards the sinks and Eliot was giving a him a single shove to bend him over the counter of the bathroom, damp and covered in paper towels, condom wrappers, and empty drug baggies. Time slowed for the briefest of moments as their eyes met in the mirror, the high fully hitting as the toxic drug began to wreak its havoc on their nerves. 

Klaus was sweating. 

"What if..." Nervous eyes darted to the door they'd locked, his hormones briefly stomped out by a swell of paranoia. Not that he cared if they'd be seen or watched, but he didn't want it to break their flow.

"They won't." 

A leather clad cheek was slapped roughly, albeit playful, as an amused smile curled on Eliot's lips. It didn't take long for the fabric to be tugged at, a skilled hand foregoing magic to reach around to the front to undo the lacing there manually, only faltering as the previously abused and still clothed ass pushed back against his half-freed erection. It was a teasing friction Eliot never thought he needed at that minute, calling to attention just how desperate that one area of his body was for touch. It had been too long of a time between in general. Days felt like years and he needed this now. 

The laces at the side of Klaus' low laying pants strained and resisted as best they could against the metal eyelets holding them in the leather, but they were no match to the final front lace being loosened. A short breath escaped Klaus suddenly as one sudden, rough, yank had the tight pants slid just down beneath his ass. Nothing had to be perfect, not when there was a lack of patience and a great ass exposed and ready for the taking. Klaus had always found a way to point out to Eliot how great his ass was, while never giving himself credit to his own. 

Really, their asses were better than most of those belonging to the people they were surrounded by. 

"Fuck, Klaus..."

"You could be."

"Oh, I will be."

Another press back was met by an eager push forward, their bodies grinding together in a slow torture for them both. A squeak of skin on the counter as Klaus slid down, which in turn pushed his tank-top up just enough to rub the fake granite surface against his stomach. It was followed by a soft thud as he dropped to his knees and turned to face Eliot, fingers decorated with chipped black nail polish tugged the obtrusive fabric out of the way, his dark eyes focused up into those adoringly watching him, even through that druggish haze. 

The look was only broken when Eliot's head tipped back against the wall as that wet warmth engulfed him, a slow suck as Klaus' lips slid up, his tongue applying occasional pressure to all the parts of the underside of his cock that he knew drove him wild. Eliot's long fingers tangled in Klaus' wild black curls, tugging when he pulled back enough to trail his tongue over his tip, his breath hot against the now slick flesh. Those teasing lips sucked along Eliot's length, slowly, wanting to torture him as much as he could in return for those harsh, impatient tugs. 

As Klaus shifted to deepthroat rather than tease, his hands traveled up and under the half unbuttoned dress shirt and open vest, stroking along the slim stomach to Eliot's chest and scratching back down as he sucked his way back up his length. The low, throaty moans filling the bathroom were more beautiful than anything Klaus had heard before, reverberating off the dark, dingy walls that only helped the red lights in the fixtures make the bathroom look nothing less than sketchy. The hands that were once in his hair had shifted down, curling into the straps of his tank-top as Eliot tugged him up, their lips meeting in a heated and sloppy kiss, so much better than the one they shared upon entering the bathroom. A sharp exhale as their lips parted, Eliot's hand meeting exposed skin harshly before grabbing and squeezing the skin there, only to release and instead grip his waist. Klaus' backside met the counter, chilly against the skin now adorning an inflamed hand mark. 

Eliot's fingers slid under half clothed thighs as he lifted Klaus up onto the counter, Klaus' teeth catching Eliot's bottom lip between them with a tug and a suck to the kiss bruised flesh. The counter was wide enough for Klaus to lean back on, his shoulders only briefly resting against the mirror in an uncomfortable angle before he was tugged down towards Eliot's hips, his long fingers digging into Klaus' pocket to remove the travel size lube bottle and condom there. 

Klaus knew how they were- like horny teenagers who just couldn't keep their goddamn hands off each other, it was also something that everyone around them knew as well. Many friends had walked out of their rooms or the kitchen at the resident beach house only to find the two of them going hot and heavy against a hallway wall or the couch, sometimes even just the floor. This hadn't been planned between the two of them, but he had come prepared and Eliot looked nothing less than pleased on his suspicions being correct of the items being there. 

They both took on different tasks, Klaus' fingers making quick work of the wrapper, letting it join its brethren beside him on the counter as he happily continued to ignore the thought of how many people had fucked on this counter before them. With some careful pushing, prodding and Klaus multi-tasking in staying as relaxed as his impatient body would allow him to be, Eliot began what, at the time, felt like the tedious task of prepping the other. Had this been a place with some after care supplies and in a cleaner location not 104 miles from their bed, the second and third digits that soon joined the first may not have been bothered with. The rumbled noise of discomfort that originally lingered in Klaus' throat soon turned into a moan of Eliot's name, letting the taller man know that crook of his fingers had been just right in finding the bundle of nerves within the others body. Klaus worked the condom down with minor distractions from each brush against his prostate, his body jolting as each hint of pleasure shot up his spine, his breathing becoming harsher as desperation for more settled into him.

Lube was spread onto the condom as Eliot's fingers withdrew, a paper towel grabbed to wipe his hand on as his clean hand shoved up the damp tank-top in his way, sliding down along the freshly exposed skin through the thin patch of hair on Klaus' chest, down along the tattoo on the tender flesh between his ribs and, finally, past his navel to the happy trail that led to the erection that had been ignored until now. Just one digit slid over the tip, the precum slick and trailed along the underside of his twitching cock as a pleased and amused smile curled on parted lips. 

"Beautiful."

"Eliot..."

The whine that hinted Klaus' voice had Eliot's tongue darting out over his bottom lip, eyes greedily taking in the figure in front of him, vulnerable, exposed, beautiful. 

The teasing ended abruptly as his hands gripped Klaus's thighs, pulling him down and soon flipping him back to laying over the counter like he'd been before. Klaus looked up into the mirror, clearly startled, but the bright smile had begun forming already as he gave a playful wiggle, eyes catching Eliot's in the mirror once more. 

"Hey there, stunner."

Klaus' voice was heavy and full of arousal, his cheeks flushed and visible even in the like-colored lighting. A groan slipped involuntarily from Eliot's throat at the sound of it, the sight of him over the counter, the way he knew he could hurt Klaus just right and still the slightly smaller man in front of him would just moan for more like the little masochist he was. Eliot's hand shifted from Klaus' waist to wrap around himself, his other sliding up Klaus' back to hold him steady as he impatiently pressed into him. He could have gone slow, but instead he pressed until Klaus' body wholly engulfed him, until he could push no further, despite his hips desperate single attempt. Klaus' left hand moved, curling around the ledge that separated the counter from the mirror, a space left between to allow the strip of lights beneath the sink to point upwards and help illuminate the mirror, as his head tilted down, his forehead leaning on his forearm. Eliot's hand was hot on his back, his own breath against the counter was hot, the bathroom itself was hot, feeling as if whatever they had for ventilation was of no use. 

The shift of Klaus' hips was all Eliot needed to know to move, his hand traveling up to wrap around one of Klaus' slim shoulders. The pace of the music pounding through the club was quick, much like the pace Eliot took. There had been time to tease out on the dance floor, plenty of impatience and desperation built once they'd locked themselves in the bathroom, added to the days before when they'd fought and Klaus had overdosed, when Eliot had held him close as he took his last...

"_El_!"

Klaus' knuckles were white as his body moved with Eliot's, his head thrown back in pleasure. The arm that had rested under his body to prop him on the counter shifted, his hand blindly grasping for El's until he reached it at his hip, their fingers lacing as another gasp of Eliot's name filled the stuffy room. A trembled, grunted swear spilled from Eliot as his hips bucked out of the rhythm he'd created, slowing for torturous moment he allowed them for those few deep thrusts. He watched as Klaus' body reacted to it, the way he arched back against him and how the goosebumps rose along the skin of his back; he leaned down to greet them with his tongue, the salty, bitter taste of sweat assaulting his taste-buds. A wet trail was left behind as Eliot listened to the huffed exhale, knowing Klaus had held his breath the minute he felt his tongue on him. Eliot shifted back and with an adjustment to his stance, picked up his pace.

It didn't take long before Klaus was falling apart in his hands, he could tell by the way his body was shaking. Other than that one touch to his cock, Eliot knew Klaus was aching for any type of touch, but Klaus knew the rules right now without Eliot even needing to say them. There would be no touching unless it was permitted and Eliot hadn't permitted it. 

"Klaus..." Eliot hummed, the rings on his hand glinting against the dark curls they were burying in, giving a firm tug to pull Klaus into a more upright position. Pearly teeth found his earlobe, giving it a tug before he whispered, his breath hot and heavy against the ear straining to hear him over the music that had all but become dull noise in his ears before.

"I want you to cum without touching yourself."

The sound to follow was a pleaded whine, which Eliot took as compliance to the rule. For just the briefest moment, both Hello and Goodbye were reflected in the mirror as Klaus lifted his hands, pressing them hard against the cool glassy surface, and as a reward, Eliot made sure to focus that previously abused spot within. The music had become a dull roar to them, the blood in their ears pounding and drowning it out. Their breathing had become ragged and Eliot's thrusts had started to turn frantic as he moved within him, knowing Klaus was getting there solely by the beautiful, incoherent babbling of words coming from Klaus. Somewhere, Eliot was sure, in the raspy mix, was a steady stream of his name, '_Oh God_', '_Oh fuck_', and '_Yes, please, there_'.

It was when he began feeling that familiar almost static like feeling within his groin, traveling up to his stomach which tightened by the second did Klaus drop his head back against Eliot's shoulder. Both hands had dropped from the mirror, a single arm rising so his fingers could tangle his fingers into Eliot's hair, tugging in a silent warning as if his moans weren't enough. Eliot had watched Klaus begin to fall apart and now he was watching the outcome, his masterpiece, as his eyes watched their reflection, glued to the way Klaus' face screwed up in pleasure before it relaxed, a stark comparison with how his body tensed around the cock buried within him.

Times before, Klaus had made sure to finish off Eliot first, or on the few occasions they could manage it, to cum with him. This time, Eliot was letting Klaus go first so he could enjoy the view, even if it was what did him in. That familiar snap within him had that pleasant burn flood its way through his lower body, his hips jerking to ride out that high and slowing to a stop as they both began coming down from it. Klaus' legs shook enough that he had rested a hand down on the counter to keep himself steady, but he knew that the arms winding around his midriff wouldn't let him sink down. A smile seemed like so much effort, but he managed it as he turned his head enough to press a loving kiss to Eliot's cheek, then returning the one given to him as Eliot turned his own head.

There was impatient banging on the door halfway through cleaning up the mess Klaus had left behind on the counter. Wet paper towels with cheap soap on them were tossed in the trash once they'd made sure to get every spot, Klaus' fingers reaching out to adjust Eliot's shirt and vest, then up to brush gently through his hair.

"I look like a hot mess, Klaus, that's not going to help." Eliot chuckled, leaning in to press a brief peck to Klaus' lips. 

"We both look like hot messes, but at least we look like a million bucks. Two." Klaus assured and looked in the mirror, fixing his own hair and running his thumb over the small cut on his lip, where he assumed he'd bitten it at some point and just never realized it. His hand went back as he saw Eliot reach one out in the reflection, meeting it halfway and lacing their fingers together. 

"Alright, alright! Relax!" Eliot called out as he unlocked the door with his free hand, swinging it open and glaring at the person outside the door as if they had done nothing wrong in locking it for a quick fuck.

"I've had to go to the bathroom for FIVE minutes no--" Kohl rimmed eyes peered at the two curiously before a cheshire grin spread across the familiar face. "You guys were totally having sex, weren't you?"

"Magnus! You finally came!" Klaus interrupted from behind Eliot, his eyes scanning behind their friend. "Where's Alec? Is he here? How hot does he look on a scale of 1-10? I bet he's a 1000. His sister, too."

"Yes, we were. Sorry for your inconvenience." Eliot mused, though looked surprised when Magnus lifted his hand for a high five. His own hand rose in slight hesitance before he met it.

"It's fiiine, I'm not mad now that I know it was you both. Alec is at the bar, now move, really, I've been holding it the entire drive here!"


End file.
